yeswecouldvefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Omniverse
Ben 10: Omniverse was a Cartoon Network series and the sequel to Ben 10: Alien Force, it aired from 2012 to 201X. The success of its 11 and 12 year old Ben segments resulted in a spin-off show, Ben 10: Hero's Past, in 2017. Seasons 1 (2012) *The More Things Change Part 1 off similar to OTL, except Ben is 12 instead of 11, present-day sees the chase on Zombozo start at the brain bank with him making a joke about modern hallways always ending in dead ends, he then goes to the rooftops and it continues on much like OTL, Ben turns into Heatblast instead of Lodestar, on the ground, Zombozo inflates a balloon clown car, Ben is able to pop the tires, Zombozo gets out and they capture him, Gwen and Kevin still leave at dawn, with the Plumbers taking Zombozo in, causing antics. But, beforre that Zombozo taunts Ben, Ben gets distracted when on Telly Vi, a TV store, they broadcast a bombing in an uninhabited part of Bellwood. Ben turns into XLR8 to investigate, finds crater, meets Pakmar, learns of Liam and gang, then fights Zed by turning into Bloxx (who gets broken and yells in pain when catching a landslide, Crabdozer comes down afterward and adds insult to injury), Spidermonkey (Zed turns into a Root Shark, Woodworm, as a result), Ditto (meant to be Humungousaur, makes a wall and dog piles Woodworm), after the fight, Zed escapes and Ben turns into XLR8 to get to Baumann's after deducing that the bombers will attack his place next, rest of the episode goes like OTL (Ben turns into Cannonbolt, meets Rook, finds out about Undertown. *The More Things Change Part 2 instead of Shocksquatch. When Ben and Rook split up, Ben encounters some aliens, those who Max saved from Area 51 in Alien Force, they tell Ben to thank Max. At end, Max finally appears and asks Ben how he likes Rook, and Ben responds with, "He's great. I think that this is going to be the start of the something awesome." *A Jolt from the Past head appears more like his OS self (OV head is what the adolescence's head looks, before their head shell fully grows. Ben uses Buzzshock instead of Feedback and is thus 11 *Trouble Helix uses Upgrade instead of Feedback, Ben is still 11 *Have I Got A Deal for You *It Was Them *So Long, and Thanks for All The Smoothies and Rhomboid are still Plumbers, they were dispatched to retrieve the Annhilarg. Rook has a grudge and doesn't trust them due to them accidentally blowing up his part of the academy (the "Senior" Quarters), forcing his classes to be on a temporary trailer on an asteroid nearby. The Vreedle Bros have good intentions, though Rook holds his grudge and doesn't trust them, letting his emotions blind him. Ben does though and as a result, Ben and Rook don't chase after them, but run behind them and provide cover against the Incurseans. Rhomboid trips, and it gets tossed, resulting in a dog pile and the universe getting destroyed, the rest of the episode goes similarly to OTL, except Rook sees Alien X before he times out, leading him to wonder how Alien X got there. In the recreated universe, the Vreedle Bros, Rook, and Argit all sigh when it doesn't explode. *Hot Stretch gains a Kraaho form which he names Hot Stretch to fights Seebik, transforming from NRG to him by accident when Seebik hits the Omnitrix. *Of Predators and Prey, Part 1 is 12 instead of 11 in flashback *Of Predators and Prey, Part 2 2 (2012) *Outbreak mentions having used Pesky Dust before saying, "Pesky Dust, haven't used her in a while!", Nemuinas are an asexual but a feminine species ITTL. *Many Happy Returns *Gone Fishin' *Blukic & Driba go to Mr. Smoothy's *Malefactor *Arrested Development Parents are killed, as they enter Dimension 12 with him, their death is done by the robots Billy comes to control. Ben isn't rude to Billy and honestly doesn't remember him. Aliens Ben transforms into are younger. Billions has the Dimension 12 robots wreck Bellwood instead of losing control of them, leading to a showdown with Ben and Rook. *Space Bros. Bros in Space. At the end, Ben still wears the "female ceremonial dress" but it is more directly called a bride's dress. At first, Ben says, "Yea, so?" Until he realizes that it's a bride dress and the episode ends as OTL. *Ben Again doesn't make the comment about not having used Ditto in forever *Store 23 *Special Delivery *Showdown Part 1 is 12 instead of 11 in flashbacks. *Showdown Part 2 is mentioned that Galvan Prime was rebuilt to be part-robotic, post-Highbreed. Ben doesn't absorb the energy from the Helix like Azmuth wanted him to do, instead he connects himself to the Helix and then Malware, and by doing so, makes Malware whole. Sanity restored, Malware apologizes for his doings and asks why did Ben save him, Ben replies with "I've learnt to move on and you should too." Ben goes on saying, "I was addicted to Feedback, I was addicted to power rush I got from him, and I think you were too, you were ignored by your father. (giving Azmuth a look in which he puts his hands up as if he wasn't to blamed) You just wanted to be normal and you couldn't, I felt that way once, you hurt me, and you helped me, if it wasn't for you I would've kept going on with Feedback, and that would've made him more hard to get off. What you did wasn't right, but you weren't in the right state of mind." 3 *Tummy Trouble and Perks are referred to as races, and not subspecies or breed. Episode starts as OTL. Ben turns into Jetray instead of Big Chill. Ben arrives at Peptos XI, where the elderly Queen has been killed by the Incurseans and her heir to the throne, Roombeltum, has been captured. After saving the group from the Incurseans using Echo Echo, Ben turns into Murk and Perk Upchuck (appearing on both sides) calling for the group to unite. With Sergeants Kasty'ron and Sergeants Koukmystre both arguing for different sides and that they should become leader in Roombeltum's absence, Ben decides a last resort, turning into the Queen Gourmand (whose role is somewhat like a Queen Bee, leading the Gourmands but also maintaining the population, every Gourmand has free will but chooses loyalt to the Queen). She manages to get them to reason and keeps them busy long enough so Rook can rescue Roombeltum. *The Frogs of War Part 1 *The Frogs of War Part 2 starts off similar to OTL but when at Baumann's, Argit doesn't trick them into a trap so no plan. Shows more of Bellwood under Incurseans, what certain people do, specifically Ben's parents, . Episode ends with Max leading a revolt with Patelliday and Driba, and Kevin, Gwen, Argit, Rook, and Blukic arriving to help. *The Frogs of War Part 3 out with the revolt getting subverted, and right as people are getting escorted to their cells, a flirtacious Incursean convinces Attea not to do so. Attea is persuaded not to, and most of the main squad makes it out with some minor Plumbers getting recaptured. The Incursean leads them to Baumann's. While running Blukic and Driba fight about greeting each other and being "mushy", while Patelliday mentions not being able to go on much long, in which the Incursean picks him up and carries him as a response. At Baumann's they knock the Incursean out and interrogate him. Like OTL Part 2, Gwen says "he's cool after a stare." And then the team makes a plan to recapture the Plumber base from Psychobos. After rearriving, the episode goes similarly to part 2, though without the rescue of Max, Driba, and Patelliday, instead Leapfrog (Bullfrag) tries to flirt his way around Attea, gets revealed to be Ben, and then goes on with his flashback. The team splits up with Rook and the Galvans tracking down Psychobos, while Argit, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Max fight against the Way Bads. (Max sending them to the Null Void) Firefighter still notices Ben and says his line about humans and aliens fighting together, in which they actually do instead of Ben telling them to run. (Pakmar raises an army of his 497 kids, Fistina and Fisttrick together) On the sidelines, Baumann supplies medical aid to those hurt. The public regards Argit as a "good alien" and a hero, for taking down one of the Way Bads, similarly to IOTL. Argit says, "Maybe I am a hero...! Uh, that's great, now please get your hero some pants." Subsequently, after Psychobos is defeated (after banter with Blukic and Driba) with most of the Way Bads in Bellwood, Milleous is confronted, Attea backstabs him again, flirts with Ben, and makes a peace deal with the Plumbers. 4 *Max's Monster doesn't make acomment a bout Buzzshock being new. 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 Category:Ben 10 Category:Television